(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel injectors. More particularly, the invention relates to multi-point fuel/air injectors for gas turbine engines.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A well-developed field exists in combustion technology for gas turbine engines. U.S. patent application Ser No. 10/260,311 (the '311 application) filed Sep. 27, 2002 discloses structure and operational parameters of an exemplary multi-point fuel/air injector for a gas turbine engine. The exemplary injectors of the '311 application include groups of fuel/air nozzles for which the fuel/air ratio of each nozzle group may be separately controlled. Such control may be used to provide desired combustion parameters. The disclosure of the '311 application is incorporated by reference herein as if set forth at length.
Nevertheless, there remains opportunities for improvement in fuel injector construction.